


Green Flower

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: BoA (Musician), EXO (Band), H.O.T. (Band), K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Homelessness, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: Suho has been raised by his prostitue mother. Although in that environment Suho has grown to be a pure,naive and loving boy who lives in blissful reality until one of his mother's possesive clients kills his mother causing Suho to flee home. Siwon on the other hand has lived a life of great privilege with no exceptions ,until his parents arrange a marriage with the rivaling companies daughter Jessica Jung. The thought of marriage and being tied down not sitting well with the playboy he decides to find someone who he can release his urges leading him to Suho.





	1. Chapter 1

Suho sat quietly,spacing out while doing the class work the teacher had given them. His back was tapped so he glanced to see Minho giving him a note. He took the note opening it seeing the message

Minho: Meet me at the library after school ends. 

His cheeks blushed further at the message. He and Minho have been friends for years and during the time of friendship,romance started to slowly seep into the relationship.

Suho:Sure,bring the blue marshmallows with you though

He wrote his red cheeks contrasted brightly to his pale skin. Smiling he secretly placed the letter back to Minho who Xuimun was helping him with a math problem. He began to daydream that today was the day Minho was going profess his undying love for him. He squealed inside and little outside as Lay,his calmest yet most confusing friend,shushed him. 

The bell rang for the end of lesson and the beginning of Tea time. Students began to pack up their bags returning to their home rooms for lunch with their classmates for the final day on the first semester. Unluckily Minho and Suho were in seperate classes ,but Suho had a lot of friends in his class. "Suho" his named was said loudly as his back was hugged by the youngest of friends Sehun.

"Wanna go with us to the park" Chen spoke as they sat in their classroom seats."I can't" he said ,"Minho asked to me at the library after school ends" he said it happily not noticing the deflation of the youngest. "So he's finally gonna ask you on a date" Tao spoke looking at Sehun sad expression,"I hope so eitherwise my heart might just break." "Dramatic as ever" Xiumin rolled his eyes while Kris pulled his right arm over his forehead in the classic 'I'm dying ' shakespearen move. Suho was tempted to throw something at the duo,but he didn't nothing was going to ruin the excitement of the thouggt of Minho asking him on a date.

The group stopped teasing him and talked about their plans for school holiday. Sehun and Tao are going to China to visit Taos' family. Kris and his mom are going to Canada for their aunts Birthday while Chen and Xuimun plan is to stay in Korea,but visit the different provinces like always. Leaving Suho by himself,but it's not a problem. He's got his mom and the neighbours kids to keep him company.

The bell rang for the end of Tea time as students lined up for the boring end of school assembly.

[scene change]

"Siwon" a female voice whined,"Siwonee" the women whined again to the man who was not paying attention. 

"Huh" 

"What do you think of the plates" this is Siwons' world currently. His family set up an arranged marriage for him ,without his knowledge, to one of his younger sisters friends. He hates this,why couldn't Sooyoung get married instead of him it's not like his life is affecting anyone besides him.  

"Siwonee" Jessica said demanding his attention. "What" he responded to the female. She just sighed and continued to look at other plates. 

Ring ring ring

His phone went and he instantly picked it up. "Hello" "Ya,Siwon hurry up I want to go the shoe store" Heechul his sorta brother in law spoke. Siwon sighed  ,at least Heechul was giving him an escape from the wedding planing. 

"Sorry Jessica,but I'm needed back at the office" he said already walking off the front of the store leaving an annoyed women behind.

He got into his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

He'd been waiting by the library for 10 minutes waiting for Minho to come. Nothing can ruin his excitement of the possibility of Minho confessing his feelings for him. His smile enlarged as saw the guy that had been his crush for several summers he waved to him,but noticed Minho was bringing someone along. His eyes darted to the person. She had dyed red hair that just went past her shoulder. She tied a part of her hair curled on top of her head with a white bow with blue outlines. The girl,Minho brought is Sulli,she's in their English class and is always messing around not paying to the teacher.

Suho's heart panged a little,but he wouldn't show it,since their was still hope. "Suho" Minho said as he smiled with confidence ."I want you to meet my girlfriend,Sulli" he said and Suhos' heart broke into a million pieces on the floor. "Nice to meet you Suho" she said as she shaked his hand and afterwards Minho placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Suho's eyes followed the action,Minho should be doing this to him maybe he'd been reading the signs wrong of simple male friendship. 

"It's nice to meet you too Sulli" he said making sure his smile nor voice faltered. He stared at the couple  as they shared a secret of happiness in which Suho was excluded from.

[Scene Change]

Siwon entered his office,taking of his blazer and loosening his tie. Today had been the most tiring day and it wasn't even over yet. His office phone rang and he picked it up. "Mr Choi, your brother in law is coming in 5",Donghae said before hanging up. Donghae is a good friend of his who like most aren't able to stop Heechul(well except for his brother, Yesung, whenever he wasn't acting like a trampled carpet) it's almost impossible to stop him.

"Siwonee" Heechul whined," You said you'd meet me at the shoe store half an hour ago." Siwon rubbed his forehead as headache began to form."Heechul, I have work to do" he said voice low as he stared down on his work desk. Heechul huffed taking his smart phone out,"Fine,I'll just tell Yesung how much of a help you are to his pregnant bride." 

Siwon stood up and quickly walked to Heechul taking the phone from the pregnant man. "No need to call him" he said as he threw the phone safely on the couch,"Yah my phone" "I'll get you a new one,you know what,an even better one" Siwon said basically dragging the 6 month pregnant Heechul to the navy couch. Gently seating Heechul,Siwon took of Heechuls' shoes to look at his swollen ankle.

"If you're gonna look at them you might as well rub them,they've been painful the entire day." Heechul said as he rested his back to the soft navy pillow. 

[Scene Change]

Suho sat in an overly pink kitchen as his mother,Kim Boa,worked all over it "Suho could you pass me the blue cups?" she said her husky voice loud. Suho sighed and passed anything that felt like a cup. The woman looked down at the objects her son was handing her. She placed it down and looked at her son. He looked heartbroken. She hugged him from his back.

"What's wrong Suie" she said calmly into his back. He sighed,"Is it a boy" he didn't say anything,"Now I know it's definitely a boy. Is it the one I met Sehun?" she asked. Suho turned around and placed his head on her neck,"No its not Sehun,he's just a friend" she quirked her eyebrows when he said Sehun was just a friend. Clearly her son could not see the love,respect and admiration the younger held for him. "It's stupid Minho", she had heard of him before when he'd gush all about him in their mother and son sessions on Sundays watching bad TV dramas with a bowl of ice cream,hot chocolate and pizza between them. 

"What did stupid Minho do now" he said humour in her voice. "He got a girlfriend and she's pretty,cool and just to rub it into my face she's tall to" he said pouting to his mother. It's just liker her son to be dramatic, she hugged him," Well you're short, prettier and nicer." She replied and Suho gasped,"Mom no one wants someone who's nice." Boa mind instantly went to the Suhos' tall friend,she rolled her eyes if only her naive yet loveable soon couldsee that someone was madly in love with him. "Hmm it's clear I'm not helping you, why don't't you call your friend,Sehun I'm sure he'll be a huge help." "Okay" he sighed slumping down to his bedroom 

[Scene Change]

"Not too hard Siwon I'd still like to walk" he scolded  as Siwon pressed to hard on his right ankle. The black doors open as Yesung came in. "Chullie" he said  in a sing songy voice. "Yesungie" Heechul responded the same way as he smiled at his husband, throwing Siwon off at the almost complete personality change. "Yah Siwon just because I'm greeting your brother doesn't mean you stop messaging my ankles" an _almost_ personality change. 

Yesung squated before Heechul taking both of his husbands hands,"My parent's are coming over for dinner tonight" he said speedily. Heechuls face turned into one of displeasure,"Can't your parents have dinner with Siwon,Sooyoung and her annoying friends of hers." "Sweetie" Yesung said nicely while Heechul responded with ,"Honey" very dangerously. "Besides it's last minute" Heechul said noticing the change on Yesungs' face suddenly a book flew in Yesungs direction missing him by an inch," You knew when they were coming yet you decided not to tell me!" He yelled as Siwon hid behind the couch. If there's one thing Siwon had learned from Heechuls' pregnancy was to never hide anything with pregnant man especially when it comes to the in-laws. 

"They called me an three hours ago" Yesung said hiding behind Siwon desk. "And so" Heechul said throwing the pillow to the desk," next thing you'll tell me I have to entertain Siwon and his fiancé who called me a beach whale." Yesung was silent and only infuriating him, instead of throwing anything at Yesung. Siwon became the next target ,"How could you have not told me that you're're coming to dinner tonight with that stupid fiancé of yours" he said beating Siwon with the couches pillow.

[Scene Change]

"Suho" Sehuns deep voice said. "Sehun" Suho said exasperated. " So how was the meeting with Minho,you're finally boyfriend and boyfriend" Sehun said trying not to sound jealous over the phone. "No were not" Sehun perked up and the others (except for Suho,oblivious as ever) noticed his change in attitude as he had been moody the entire time they've been at the park. "What happened?" He asked concern misplaced.

"Stupid Minho had to have a stupid girlfriend and it's stupid Sulli,she's stupidly cool,stupidly pretty and she's stupidly tall. Which makes them stupidly look good together" Sehun chuckled a little. "And I'm stupidly short." "Hey there's no need for the self hate" Sehun said as Luhan questioned who he was talking too. "She's not as stupidly tall as Kris and you're not as stupidly short as D.O he said and D.O gave him a threatening glare as he stuck by Kai's side. 

"Plus you're stupendously prettier than her and way cooler" "Really " Suho said softly into the phone. "Yeah,next time you should with us to the park,okay." He asked. "Yeah,next time. Talk again when the holiday is over." Suho hung up and Sehun smiled. "Was that Sehun" Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun sat on his lap roasting marshmallows. "Yeah,turns out the reason Minho met with him after school was to introduce his girlfriend." Kris face backed up a little at the word girlfriend," whose his girlfriend" and Suho didn't't look at him or reply not wanting him to find out his crush had gotten herself a boyfriend.

"Aaaawwwe" Chen said ,"Minhos' girlfriend is Sulli" and Kris took it in graciously(with the help of alchol) that she's dating. Tao whispered to Sehun,"Looks like you finally get a chance with Suho" he said and Sehun smiled ,"Yeah,yeah I do."

[Scene Change]

"Let go of me" Boa screamed at the culprit that broke into her home. The culprit pulled her hair making her cry in pain."You see I like it when you cry like this" he said and her eyes bulged when she recognized the voice, her former client Leeteuk,"why so quite?"sadisticly said. "Leeteuk let go of me please" she begged. "And why should I,so you could go into the arms of another client" he hissed as he slit her right elbow. She screamed loudly as tears came out. Blood ran out her elbow,he held her hair tightly forcing her to turn to him. "Aren't you precious like this" her hair clung to her red face as tears continued to drop down her face. "Please Leeteuk, please let me go" she begged. Her eyes became wide again as she saw Suho in the hallway trying to call the police. Suho her innocent and only child,the one she decided to keep,the one she raised away from her sinful job as a prostitue was going to lose his innocence because of what she does for a living. 

"Leeteuk please let me go, I'll do anything,anything for you" she begged again as the blood dropped down on to the floor. Leeteuk looked like he was thinking,but he chuckled like a demon,"the only thing you can do is die Boa or is it Sunny." She screams as he stabs her in the gut. Blood like a stream slowly streamed down. "If only you're son knew, his mother is a whore." he said again stabbing her once more in the gut. She couldn't make a sound as she slowly sunk down the cupboards. Leeteuk was thrown to the side of the overly pink kitchen.

"Mama" she heard him whisper as he hugged her getting blood all over his clothes. "Suie" she said her voice weak, "get out of here." "No" he said stubbornly ," I can get us both out of here mama." "No you can't Suho" she said bloody hands on his face,"Suho it's already late for me, but you've got such a bright future Suho and you can't live it if you're gonna be here with me." Tears blurred both their faces. "Suie take my necklace and ring" he took them off of her."They were gifts from your father before he left us" she chuckled lightly as he pressed a kiss on her forehead leaving her behind physically,but never in his mind and heart. 

[Scene Change]

Siwon was late,actually beyond late. He knew full well that Heechul and his mother would definitely kill him,but it wasn't his fault he had to clean his office (that Heechul ruined when  he was angry at Yesung),attend a meeting and read documents that could possibly determine the networks future. He speeded through the green lights. Going fast towards his bachelor pad in which he would be forced to give up for a house in the suburbs. He dreaded the thought of actually getting married. Continuing driving with speed he almost hit someone, he swerved a little out the lane. 

[Scene Change]

"Siwon that's all I can say" Hyoyeon said to back to the man as they sat in the police station."Hyoyeon" he said her name giving her a look,"Fine" she rolled her eyes at him,"he doesn't have any other known living relatives in this area. We most likely find any and he'll be placed in foster care." Siwon shuddered at the memory of Foster Care, it's still a part of him that haunts him. 

"Can't you do anything about this?" He pleaded to his friend knowing she spent a longer time in foster care than many of their friends from their. "You are so lucky you're my friend" she said going to her for documents. "Fill these in" she said handing him a pen. "The documents say he'll stay at your place for a temporary time. Since he's close to being an adult it would be a waste of the state's money to put him under foster care and blah blah."

Siwon filled out the paperwork quickly. He gave the paper back to her quickly as she reviewed everything and stamped it all. "Great your temporarily legally taking care of an almost adult." she said. "I'll get Jeonghan to take him out of the interview room and any news about the case will be directly told to you " she said looking at him hoping he was serious about this and not acting on one of his whims. He bowed to her,"Thank you Hyoyeon, I don't know how to repay you." He said. "Yah, just take of the kid and you owe me and Donghae a nice meal" she said leaving him in his seat.

He sighed as the night of having a passive aggressive dinner turned into one where he takes the full responsibility of one person. Marriage right now didn't sound all that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens.

His mother passed away on the Friday , by Saturday morning he'd been taken in by the stranger who became his temporary legal guardian. Tomorrow will be her funeral , in which it'll only be him;Siwon and the pastor. He didn't want anyone else to come. He cried profusely when he had to write her obituary in the dark police office. Besides that time,he cried more when it came to telling the police what happened and how their eyes filled with cruel judgment and pity. Their eyes filled with wonder how naive and blind he was to his mother being a prostitue especially since she had been arrested twice already for her actions.

The one time when he was extremely young and staying at Aunt Younhas' place. Although it took him years to understand she wasn't his biological aunt it took him a moment to realise he had been in a brothel at that time. The second time was a year ago in which she said that she'd stayed the night at one of her friends place. Turns out ,as the police handling his case harshly said, she'd been caught again. He sniffed at the memory as he layed down in the white room under cream covers in a town house in Seoul with a beautiful view. His eyes heavy he finally decided to give into sleep.

[Scene Change]

"Siwon" he could hear his mother yell. After the fiasco of last night he hadn't bothered to call Heechul, Yesung or his parents. He was mentally and emotionally drained from helping a teenage boy who was dealing with the death of his mother. It took him all night almost the morning to calm him down. Until he feel asleep. Siwon had seen the threatening messages from his mother calling him to have breakfast with his sister, fiancé and brother. He wasn't crazy enough to ignore his mother's messages even though he just wanted to sleep and be in his office.

"Mom" he plastered a fake smile as he hugged the older woman. "Where we're you" she moved out the hug ,but went to hold his hands  face showing worry. Siwon thought of speaking the truth , but realised how idiotic and unrealistic it sounded. Instead he gave a tired smile and replied," I left the office late" earning the scowl of the women and Heechul whose position in the stiff seat was anything,but comfortable. "Siwon you should've've called if you weren't going to make it" she said letting go of his hands as she started to talk with her hands. " Jessica, you fiancé remember ..." She began ,but Siwons' mind automatically left the conversation as he sat beside Heechul. 

Looking at the pregnant man he could tell that his mother had definitely made remarks at him. It was no secret that Heechul and his mother, Choi Sung-hee, didn't get along at all. Often his mother would look down at his brother in law and often mention that she was still in contact with his brothers ex, the one his mother liked, and that Heechul was just a gold digger. Leaving the man on his good days tired, but ever since becoming pregnant he's become  weak to her comments. "Heechul" he whispered. Heechul turned his head slightly towards him telling him to shush not wanting to get into another battle with the Choi.

He sighed into his seat as his mother complained all throughout breakfast. " And that apartment of yours Siwon, shouldn't you sell it your going to be married soon." Siwon eyes bulged, shit , he couldn't sell it. Instead of answering the question he looked towards Heechul and smiled," Heechul why don't't I give you a lift to your house." Heechul was going to say no, but Siwon pleaded with his eyes and Heechul simply nodded. "Bye Mom" he said quickly as both left the Choi Manor.

[Scene Change]

"Come on it's just fish" Tao said while holding the wigling being trapped in his hold. "Then you kiss it" Sehun replied voice whiney just like a child. Tao and him had been messing around by a river  as they fished while Taos' father was manually steering the boat. Taos mom also happened to be with them just at the deck above and most likely drinking wine at the open bar. "Throw it back into the water,before it becomes too dehydrated."

Tao rolls his eyes and gently throws the silver and brown scaled fish back into the ocean. Creating a small splash. Sehuns' phone begins to _ding, ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding_. It goes. He proceeds to take of the plastic green gloves he was wearing and looks down to his phones' screen. 

Multiple messages appear on his screen. Such as, **Answer your phone** , **Pick up the phone** and the scariest one comes from D.O it simply says **Sehun**. Sehun goes to contacts on his phone and calls D.O too afraid at what the older boy might say. 

"Hello Hyung" he says quickly," why didn't you pick up your phone earlier" the deep voice responsds. Sehun huffs relaxing as the tone his friend uses is non threatening. " We are currently on the yacht plus there's no network at the ocean." He replies huffing  as Tao pulls the phone from his ear and puts it on loud speaker. " D.O ge whys everyone calling??" Tao asks getting to the point. "Suhos' mother passed away " D.O says with sadness in his voice,"she passed away on yesterday. It was murder."

Tao gasped and Sehun stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. Sehun began to ask,"Has anyone called him???,do we know where he is now???" Sehun began to walk up and down. "Nobody can reach him,he switched off his phone." Sehun disgruntled in frustration before sitting down on a yellow lounge seat. "Does anyone know where he is??" "No,but we know where her funeral is,but it does say on family is allowed."

Tao leans himself against the metal bars of the yacht the feeling of frustration all over his body. "I think it's for the best" Tao says , shocking both D.O and Sehun. " I mean Suho is a private person so he won't want us to see him in pain and he is also rational person so he won't do anything drastic because of his emotions." The words rung true to Sehun and D.O, Suho is a careful and safe hyung.

"We just have to treat him careful when school begins again in the two months." Tao says and all agree ending the call.


End file.
